


Note

by MilyV



Series: aphsufinweek2018 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 12:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15818658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilyV/pseuds/MilyV
Summary: Tino couldn't think in anything else but that note.





	Note

Tino couldn’t stop thinking about the note. He was sitting next to his father, on the Council, on a hearing. He was supposed to be learning how the government worked. Yet his mind was in another place. He couldn’t even hide the fact that he was thinking in something else.

“Tino? Are you listening, son?” The King asked and he put his hand over the prince’s shoulder.

“Ah?” Tino shook his head and then he immediately stood up “I’m sorry, father. Can you excuse me, please? I don’t feel too well” It was a lame excuse, but he knew that his father wasn’t going to deny his petition.

The Monarch rolled his eyes and then cleared his throat.

“You may go. We are going to retake this lesson in another moment” The King couldn’t hide his disappointment. Nonetheless, he was sure that there was something else that was going on with his son.

“Thank you” Tino made a reverence and walked out of the Court.

He rushed his steps, because he knew that pretty much everyone was looking at him. He hated being the center of attention, despite the fact that one day he was going to occupy the throne. He brushed off those thoughts and ran to his room.

He closed the door and made sure that nobody could open it from the outside. He took a deep breath and then lifted the mattress. Under it, there was small box. Tino grabbed as quickly as he could, before the mattress fell.

After making sure that nobody was behind the curtains or in the balcony, he sat down in the floor and opened the box. Every time he saw those gifts that Berwald had given him, he couldn’t contain his smile. That man sure knew how to make him feel loved.

Inside the box were petals of a rose, a piece of jewelry and several letters. He took the latest one, which he had received just a couple of days ago.

_I’ll be in the inn, on the day …. Of the current month. Let’s meet at midnight. I can’t wait to see you._

And that day had finally arrived. Tino closed his eyes and imagined being on Berwald’s arms. It was absurd for someone of his class to be in love with a soldier. Yet he was sure he would never feel like this for someone else. Berwald often took risks that could cost him his job, or even his freedom, just to see him.

There was only one thing left to do: To talk to his best friend, so he could cover his ass for a couple of hours. He wished he could stay with Berwald all night long, but that was impossible. At least, for now.

 

That night, Berwald was nervous. The last time that he had seen Tino was three or four months ago. He hated that they had to be so cautious about their relationship. Nonetheless, he didn’t want Tino to get punished because of him. He still couldn’t even believe that he was secretly dating the heir of the throne.

He sat on his bed and waited. They had already established a code between them, just in case anything happened. He was exhausted because of the long trip. However, he was willing to give up that precious time, because he couldn’t wait to see his lover once again.

He laid in bed. The time passed and there were no signs from Tino. They had promised each other that if that something happened, they wouldn’t look for each other, until it was safe for both of them. He was always concerned about Tino getting caught and more than once, he felt the need to break up with him. He loved him dearly, but he didn’t want him to get in trouble.

After what it seemed an eternity, someone knocked the door three times. Berwald counted them all. He waited. He stared at the door for a very long time. Two more knocks at the door. The soldier sighed and opened it.

It was midnight.

He let the stranger entered his room and then he locked the entrance, so they could stay there, without anyone bothering them.

Tino turned around and he jumped to Berwald’s arms. He put both hands over the soldier’s chest while contemplating his face. He had dreamed about him every single night and now he was finally there.

“You are real” Tino said. He couldn’t hide his emotions any longer and teared up “I… I missed you so bad”

“I missed you too” Berwald replied and he hugged him tight. He didn’t want to let go. He wished they could stay like that forever.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading it!


End file.
